No Rest For A Hero
by Captprice
Summary: Naruto should have died content in his victory but it instead forces bigger than him want him to remain on the chessboard that is life and instead fight for them even when he has more than earned a peaceful afterlife, Now however he is thrown into a young world's version of the Afterlife and now he must fight against cruel warlords but he is not alone allies will stand by him
1. Chapter 1

AN: Now this one had been bouncing in my head for a while, and is just taking Naruto and dropping him into the Bleach world with no Chakra because I find it annoying in crossover fics that Naruto can still use Chakra even though he's a spirit and should only use Spiritual Energy, but to each their own. Anyway I hope you enjoy the prologue to my new story.

* * *

Prologue Saviour of the World

Naruto grinned to himself, a familiar idiotic grin only this time he had blood leaking out of his mouth and the left side of his face was a red mess, and yet he continued to grin after-all his plan had worked perfectly.

'10 years and now the world can finally be at peace.' Naruto thought to himself as he held his stomach, trying to keep his organs from spilling out most likely.

Naruto at 26 years of age was a mess, he was wearing black shinobi pants dyed a dark scarlet due to the sheer amount of blood that was absorbed into the material, he was also bare footed and had remnants of what used to be a black shirt and scraps of what used to be the famous Akatsuki cloak, his blonde hair was matted down from his own blood, his chest was even worse just a bloody mess with him using both arms to keep himself together, even his face wasn't untouched as his left eye was either gone or simply covered in blood.

It was a far cry from when he was considered the hero of the Fourth Great Shinobi War now to the world he was a villain even greater than Obito and Madara and the whole world was united against him it was the best plan he could come up with after the Shinobi Alliance began to deteriorate since the death's of the Third Tsuchikage and Yondaime Raikage old grudges once again came to the forefront of everyone's mind and even with Konoha, Suna and Kiri trying to keep the peace but in the end, that cycle of hatred continued and war once again broke out and lives were lost for essentially no reason but human hatred and so Naruto decided to take a page from Itachi's book and become a Villain for the sake of others and as such he gathered all of the world's hatred on himself making himself the ultimate evil, worse than even the primordial god that was the Shinju. He wasn't alone though his best friend Sasuke decided to join him as a self-punishment and with those two working together no one was able to stop them. He even lost Kurama during those 10 years who was know free and seen as a protector rather than a mindless monster.

Naruto stopped and bent over, vomiting blood since his internal organs were nearly liquefied by Bee's Lariat, and when he recovered he managed a couple more steps before collapsing and landing on his back looking up at the clear blue sky and managed to smile once again.

'Yeah, this is enough.' Was his last thought before death finally managed to take the stubborn man into it's eternal embrace.

Unfortunately for Naruto he had caught the attention of forces greater than any human could hope to understand and because of this instead of passing into the afterlife he instead awoke standing in an empty white void.

"What the?" Naruto shouted as he spun around only to see the same emptiness on every dimension.

"Huh, I feel fine." He muttered then he looked down at himself, he was wearing his Akatsuki uniform and he had no injuries, in fact he felt better than ever like when he had Kurama sealed within himself.

"**Uzumaki Naruto**." A proclamation, but this voice didn't sound human rather it sounded like thousands of voices both male and female had spoke out at the same time.

Naruto slowly turned around and around 5 feet from him was a completely androgynous figure with hair as long as it's body and was completely naked with no genitalia at all, it looked like a porcelain doll only it was alive(?) and moving and with those black eye's that seem to hold stars within, it was most definitely not human but something more.

"Who, no what are you?" Naruto asked as he moved back into a defensive position.

"**I am what you would call God**." It replied.

"And what would God want with me?" Naruto replied in a cynical manner, 10 years had indeed changed him from the idealist he once was.

"**You are the Destined Child of this world and have performed your role beyond what was fated for you**." It said with no emotion.

"And?" Now Naruto looked angry at the fact that he was fated to do this, it almost seemed like he never had a choice to begin with.

"**In another world, I do not like the direction of which it is taking and as such I offer you Destined Child another chance at life in a dimension completely separated from your home one**." It offered.

"And why the hell would I do that, Haven't I done enough in 'this' world?" Naruto questioned angrily, it wasn't an easy 10 years and Naruto was quite frankly looking forward to death even if he was to go to the Underworld or Makai or what ever passed for an afterlife.

"_The Human is right, he belongs in my domain now_." A cold voice which sounded like a slamming coffin lid.

Naruto looked warily to the left and he saw the Shinigami itself manifest looking exactly the same as he last saw it, only instead of having the Tanto in it's mouth, the blade was simply held in it's right hand and it mouth was simply open for once.

"Shinigami." Naruto muttered.

"**He is not dead yet Death, and the choice still remains before him, after he has completed my task you can take him**." The being known as God offered.

"_You intend to take to to that world, it may change his Soul to the point it will no longer be compatible with this Version of Me_." The Shinigami countered.

Naruto watched this with fascination after-all it wasn't everyday that you saw two Deities argue over well his Soul, he never knew being a Destined Child would make him so valuable in death.

"_He has completed his Destiny, the rules set down by __**Him**__ say that he deserved peace in death_." The Shinigami said and Naruto's head snapped to look at it.

"**Why not let him choose**." The white being offered instead.

"_He's a Human, it will not be able to comprehend the ramifications of such choices nor should he_." The Shinigami fired back instantly.

Then both turned to him and Naruto eyed both warily since he had listened to their conversation it seemed he did get a peaceful afterlife in what must be Heaven.

"**Uzumaki Naruto, If you chose to go with Shinigami, then you will be reunited will all your love ones in death and can spend the rest of eternity in peace away from the pains of Fate and Destiny, or you can choose to come with me and you will be sent to a new world were everything is different from your own and you will most likely have to once again have to fight against a greater enemy and you will go through pain and fighting, it will be a life filled with bloodshed but there will be chances for happiness and it will not be without reward and you will save hundreds if not thousands of lives**." The Deity explained in a calm manner.

"Why should I care about people in another dimension, after-all shouldn't that place have it's own Destined Child or something similar?" Naruto questioned.

"**It does but I fear that he may have gotten involved in the events too late and as such I would like for one such as yourself to be present earlier in order to avoid the Soul Cycles damage**." It explained.

Naruto remained quiet, and stared off into the distance not paying any heed to the two powerful beings before him.

Naruto thought about this, honestly Naruto was far too hyper for eternal peace and the fact that he only really felt alive while fighting as it's the only thing he truly knows and even getting to see his family and friends again but in the end that would only get boring after a long time.

"Fine, I'll go to this new dimension it might even be fun." Naruto said aloud attracting their attention.

"_So be it, I shall claim what remains of your Soul when you die in that place_." The Shinigami said before fading away.

"**Thank you, Uzumaki Naruto you truly are what ****He**** claimed you would be**." And for the first time since It appeared, It's mouth quirked up into a slight smile.

Then Everything turned black and Naruto felt like he was falling, and then he felt all his Chakra leave his body and it was painful.

"**GGGGGRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH**!" Naruto roared in the darkness.

But then he felt a different lighter energy enter his body and it felt more free like the wind, and then there was nothing, He couldn't feel anything like he was trapped within a Void, and then his consciousness faded away.

* * *

"OY, WAKE UP!" A voice shouted which jerked Naruto awake.

"Wha?" Was all he managed to say when he realised, that he was awake and wasn't dead.

"So that wasn't a dream, or a delusion." He muttered lowly to himself, smiling sarcastically.

And then he noticed he was wearing a plain white kimono and he was lying in an abandoned house and that there was a man about his age kneeling next to him.

He looked like a young Samurai from what he could remember about the Samurai from the Land of Iron, he too was wearing a Kimono only his was red in colour and he had resolute brown eyes and black hair in a top knot usual of Samurai.

"Where am I?" Naruto asked him, since the man was looking annoyed.

"You must be new here then." He muttered to himself.

"You're in the west region of the Afterlife which is under the control of the Warlord Byakko." He explained

"So I'm dead?" Naruto asked, looking confused.

"Yes this is the place where all Souls go after they die in the Material World." He once again explained.

"Funny I thought everyone was equal in death and you say a Warlord is ruling over others." Naruto said with venom

"Yes, that was what I had hoped for instead the North, East, South and West regions are ruled by Warlords and the centre is known as No-Man's Land due to the fact that wars between them are fought there, so there is only corpses and craters present." The Samurai look-a-like said with bitterness.

Naruto snorted and once again looked at the rather poor house.

"This your place?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, it was abandoned after the previous owners failed to pay tribute to Byakko and they were killed." He said and stood up to look out the window.

"Is there no justice even in death." Naruto said aloud in a wondering manner.

"The only justice is the justice that you fight for and take." He said.

"Hm yeah, so how about we go and do it then." Naruto said lightly as he stood up and turned to the other man.

"What!" He exclaimed looking shocked.

"Well you said the only justice is what you take, so how about we go out and take it, to protect the innocent people who are dying under a Tyrant's control." Naruto said with more vigour.

The other man just stood there looking shocked before finally nodding to himself with a smirk.

"Yes, we both have High Reiryoku and you look like you can fight, hm fine lets do it." He announced and walked over to the wall opposite the window before breaking a wooden panel and pulling out a low quality Katana.

"Hm will weapons even work on Souls?" Naruto asked curiously.

"This is Spiritually infused Steel, it will." He said.

Naruto walked out of the house and into the streets were many people were living in squalor, he could even see children running around bone-thin, and it pissed him right off.

His new ally came out beside him with the Katana tucked into his sash.

"Man this really is bad." Naruto commented, his new friend merely grunted in agreement but there was fire in his eyes.

"HEY YOU TWO!" A voice shouted out.

Both turned to see a gang of Yakuza looking thugs armed with blades of their own looking right at them.

"Don't ya know it's illegal to hold weapons under Byakko-Sama's rule, since ya may be tryin' to cause a rebellion." One of them said aloud, while the other Souls around them ran away or into houses for safety, looking on in fear.

"Well I think we found our first opponents, huh." Naruto said with a smirk while he cracked his knuckles.

"Yes it appears so." He agreed.

"Hm, actually what's your name, since we're gonna be fightin' together?" Naruto asked curiously as he stepped forward towards the group, who now looked almost shocked at someone standing up to them.

"Shigekuni Yamamoto." He replied and drew his blade form it's red sheath.

"Naruto Uzumaki, nice to fight beside ya, Shigekuni." Naruto said still smiling

"Yes it is." Shigekuni agreed.

Then both of them charged forward heedless of the difference in numbers, after-all both knew with certainty they were stronger than some street thugs.

Yes it was the start to a beautiful partnership.

End Prologue

* * *

AN: So hop you enjoyed this.

And yes Naruto is going to be the same age as Yamamoto and will have a hand in the Founding of the Gotei 13 and the first War with the Quincy, so yeah look forward to that. 


	2. Chapter 2 Raiding the Palace

AN: Hello this is the second chapter for No Rest for a Hero and this is the start of the war against the Warlord Byakko and it's gonna be bloody.

* * *

Chapter 2 Raiding the Palace

"Well that was boring, I expected them to be stronger." Naruto said as he whiped blood from his knuckles using a torn piece of cloth from one of his victims.

"Cause you know, I expected more of a fight from such 'feared' people." He continued as he finished wiping the blood off and dropped the rag next to the broken pile of bodies, most were unconsciouss and he was sure that at least a couple of them were dead due to the injuries.

"What are you, the way you moved wasn't normal?" He asked looking at Naruto as he sheathed his Katana with a flourish.

"Well, I'm a Shinobi of course." Naruto answered.

"You remember being alive." Yamamoto said in shock.

"Well yeah, doesn't everyone." Naruto said back with some confusion.

"No, it's usual that your memories fade after you die." Yamamoto explained.

"But you remember being alive as well don't ya?" Naruto asked back.

"Well yes, but it is still rare." Yamamoto muttered.

"Well maybe only strong people remember." Naruto offered.

"Yes that could be why." Yamamoto muttered to himself.

"So anyway, where's the main base of this warlord?" Naruto asked looking around at the empty street.

"He is at the centre of this district, around a days walk south." Yamamoto said as he turned to said direction.

"Well lets get goin' then might as well take the head from the snake." Naruto said cheerfully.

"But he has an army." Yamamoto began to say.

"So they're untrained arrogant idiots, and then there's us a former Shinobi who also happened to be one of the strongest and you a Samurai who's good with a blade that is more than enough." Naruto said looking very serious.

"And we both have lots of that Reiryoku (Spiritual Power) stuff." Naruto continued as he kept walking forward.

"Fine, but we may die due to being outnumbered." Yamamoto said with annoyance, glaring at Naruto as he caught up with his fast walking pace.

"Nah, you see we'll train on the way and honestly it doesn't matter how many of them there are, because when you get so strong things like number of enemies and even distance become ephemeral things which are not a problem for a true master of fighting." Naruto said with a far away look in his eyes remembering days of war.

"I see, that's an interesting belief." Yamamoto commented.

"Not a belief it's fact when you truly master a fighting style not even a hundred experts would be able to beat you, trust me Shigekuni when you master fighting with that Katana you'll understand." Naruto explained to him with a hard look.

After that they continued to walk in silence, heading south to the first big battle of their campaign of course just as Naruto said they would train along the way, hoping to make the fights easy and to conserve their true abilities for fighting the Warlord himself Byakko who if Naruto predicted would be as fierce as his name and as such be difficult to put down.

* * *

It did indeed take time for Byakko's palace to come into view and it looked like a Shogun Era castle with a white colouration and an obvious Tiger motif.

"What a disgusting looking castle." Naruto commented upon seeing it.

"Yes and it has stood as a symbol of tyranny for over 500 years." Yamamoto said as he glared at it.

"500 years, shouldn't this guy be old then?" Naruto asked.

"Souls age slowly here, depending on the amount of Spiritual Energy a person has they could age even slower." Yamamoto explained as he surveyed the broken homes around them and the few people who resided on the street.

"Heh, you and me are gonna be this age for a while then." Naruto commented as he looked into a window observing what ever was within before continuing to walk towards the palace.

"Yes most likely, were are you going?" Yamamoto questioned and followed after Naruto.

"Well no point in dragging this out, I'm gonna go say hello." Naruto explained carelessly.

"W-what, no we should plan an attack doing this is suicide he has hundreds of subordinates and Byakko himself is extremely strong due to his sheer amount of Spiritual Energy." Yamamoto tried to explain to Naruto.

"No the only threat is Byakko, I can sense his power from here, the only other thing he has is a hundred nobodies, they aren't a threat to us." Naruto said with confidence.

Both of them stopped when confronted with the front entrance to the palace which had a group of around 10 thugs armed with various weapons, the door itself was massive easily being bigger than both Naruto and Yamamoto it too had tiger based decorations.

"Who the hell're you and what do ya want with Byakko-Sama" The obvious leader of the hugs said while trying to look threatening.

"Sup the names Naruto, this here is Shigekuni and we're gonna take Byakko's head." Naruto said flippantly and then walked forward.

The thugs and Yamamoto both looked shocked at the declaration before the leader ran forward with his chipped katana ready to cut Naruto in two, shame for him that Naruto's fist lashed out like a snake and rammed straight through the katana breaking it in two pieces and then finished the strike by ramming into his chest and cleanly broke the Man's sternum shattering the bone into pieces, he then fell forward splatting into the mud.

"Next." Naruto said with a glare, pinning the rest of them down with it's sheer intensity.

They seemed to shift in place and glanced at each other before deciding that Byakko's wrath was worse than these two drifters. So the remaining 9 charged forward at both Naruto and Yamamoto, Yamamoto had the moment they moved forward had drawn his katana and cut two of them down within seconds and without hesitation moved on to finish the rest off. While Yamamoto was taking on 3 more, Naruto decided to take out the other 4 by moving right into them and taking out 2 of them by driving both his fists right into their hearts, and from the sheer strength behind the strikes they died near instantly and the final two had hesitated at seeing all their comrades die Naruto decided to just disable them rather than outright kill them like he had the rest and as such with two palm strikes too each of the thugs they both fell injured but alive.

"Like I said Shigekuni, these thugs are not even worth the energy." Naruto commented looking at the broken bodies of 10 men, 5 of which had been cut by a sword and the other five had been took down with fists alone.

"Still there are more within this palace and Byakko himself, it may still be a problem." Yamamoto commented as he cleaned his blade and walked next to Naruto who was facing the door.

"Whatever, let's go introduce ourselves to the great Warlord." Naruto said with a smirk. Naruto then raised his leg and promptly kicked smashing the doors right off their hinges and sending them flying into the palace leaving splintered wood in its wake.

"That will certainly get his attention." Yamamoto muttered to himself as Naruto strode in confidently.

* * *

"YO, IF YA WANNA LIVE THEN RUN NOW!" Naruto shouted as he entered into the main area of the palace, which was decorated beautifully in white and black, with excessive Tiger decor along with many thugs and what looks to be servants all of which were women who had deadened eyes.

The Main Area itself had one grand staircase in the centre and on either side was bars with tables and pillows most of which were occupied by better dressed thugs than what both Yamamoto and Naruto had seen, the two doors lay wrecked at the foot of the stairs. From his loud proclamation most of them looked at him shocked and Yamamoto trailed in after him and observed all the people that were present and had clear anger in his eyes at seeing the state of the servants.

"Are you insane Blondie." One of them got up armed with two katanas slung over his back, he had silver hair and red eyes and was dressed all in black.

"No just giving you all a chance to leave before the fight begins." Naruto replied as he eyed the man with some appraisal.

"You must be brain damaged, we're Byakko-Sama's elite guards and you think you'll be able to beat us or even attempt to fight Byakko-Sama, he would crush you in seconds." He said arrogantly.

"What's your name?" Naruto asked as he stepped forward shortening the distance between them.

"I'm Suzuki, the second in command of the elite guard." He introduced himself.

"Heh, well Suzuki, let me show you something." Naruto said before bursting into action by rushing forward and driving his right foot straight into Suzuki's stomach and causing him to fly backwards and smash into the stair case.

"GET THEM!" One of the Elite Guard screamed after Naruto kicked Suzuki causing the rest of the men to spring up with their own weapons which all were higher quality than the weapons wielded by the other thugs. Yamamoto then jumped forward Katana drawn and began to cut down the elite guard while Naruto dealt with anyone who got near him while waiting for Suzuki to recover.

"Damn, for a second in command, I'm disappointed." Naruto commented with a grin as he jumped up and kicked an elite guard member away before grabbing another's arm and throwing him carelessly over his shoulder sending him flying outside.

"FUCK YOU!" Suzuki screamed as he burst from the stairs with both Katanas drawn and attacked Naruto with ferocity. Naruto began to back-peddle while avoiding every strike, weaving out of the way with grace, though he began to frown.

"You know if this really is the best you have to offer, I'm quite disappointed I expected you to be quicker and stronger." Naruto commented as he stopped back-peddling and instead threw a punch that literally grazed the skin of Suzuki's face and caused him to jump backwards in fear.

"I did miss on purpose, just so you know." Naruto informed him.

'I Can't use Ninjutsu anymore, this is a pain in the ass my Taijutsu's shoddy and I'm not use to this body or the Spiritual Energy Shigekuni talked about damn it looks like I'll have to end this quickly and efficiently in order to preserve my energy for that Byakko his power seems only a little less than my own or Shigekuni's.' Naruto thought to himself while looking impassively at Suzuki who was still gazing in fear at him.

"Oy ya gonna move or should I end this now?" Naruto questioned him, which actually seemed to snap him out of his stupor.

"I'll end this with my secret technique then." Suzuki said loudly and got into a stance with both Katanas raised above his head with both blades crossed, he then crouched and sprang forward, which was rather fast. But not enough to outmanoeuvre Naruto who also ran forward to meet Suzuki and in only a few scant seconds they both passed each other, Naruto had remained in a basic combat stance with both arms raised in front of him with his fists clenched, while Suzuki had in those moments brought his Katanas down and they were now by his sides and no longer crossed, there was a few seconds afterwards were neither of them moved and then Suzuki shuffled forward a small distance while Naruto turned around and looked at him while his arms fell to his side.

"Damn it, I lost." Suzuki managed to mutter before blood rather literally exploded from his mouth and he fell to his knees as the twin katana fell from his grip and clattered on the floor.

"You did good, managing to give me a wound." Naruto said, looking at him with some approval while a thin cut was on his left cheek and a small amount of blood trailed down on it, Though he was surprised that Suzuki could even move after having his stomach explode from being so fast and so hard it was crushed by pressure.

"You are not normal." A voice to Naruto's left stated.

"Lemme guess you're the Captain of Byakko's elite guard ain't ya?" Naruto questioned as he turned to face the origin of the voice. The man was older than Suzuki, appearing to be middle aged with long brown hair and grey eyes, dressed in a formal Kimono which was white in colour and he had a Nodachi hung from his back, it had a blue handle and was thinner than the usual nodachi.

"What's your name?" Naruto asked nonchalantly, as he observed Yamamoto who was still fighting off multiple opponents armed with different weapons, like spears and axes. "Sasaki, Sasaki Kojiro." He said and bowed formally.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto gave his own name and walked towards Sasaki leaving around 5 meters of space between them.

"You killed my second in command easily, had you not lost yourself in the fight itself, you would have ended it instantly." Sasaki commented with a frown of disapproval.

"Heh, yeah you're right I could have ended it right away, but that would have been boring as hell, there's nothing wrong with enjoying a fight." Naruto said back with a smirk.

"Yet your eyes tell me different." Sasaki noted, staring right at Naruto.

"Just like I thought." Naruto muttered.

"Well, I wanna kill Byakko and you don't want me to do that, so only one option remains." Naruto said blandly as he looked at Sasaki.

"Yes it appears so." Sasaki said with no joy within his voice, only duty was present. Sasaki slowly reached up and grabbed his blade and slowly unsheathed it with a 'shink' noise it was free and it's silver blade reflected light and looked graceful yet deadly.

"Damn, this one might be hard." Naruto said as he settled into the opening Goken stance with one hand behind his back and the other extended in front of him and his legs spread apart with his left leg behind his right leg.

"That's the first stance you took up." Sasaki noted and held his Nodachi parallel to the ground in a two handed grip. And then they both blurred forward meeting with a furious clash.

* * *

Yamamoto groaned as he noticed more of Byakko's elite guard pour into the room all wielding different styles of weapons ranging from Wakizashis to Naginatas and even western polearms.

'Damn, I've never fought against such an array of weaponry before, Naruto never talked about what to do when confronted with different weapons.' Yamamoto thought to himself still keeping his senses sharp.

Yamamoto didn't like to admit it, but when it came to fighting Naruto was more knowledgeable that himself, it seems that as a Shinobi Naruto had seen more combat than himself had as a Samurai despite being in multiple battles across Japan before dying. The one of the elite guard charged forward with intent on spearing Yamamoto on his Naginata, but then Yamamoto seemed to have a realisation, what Naruto had been teaching him whilst training wasn't just simple fighting stances in regards to swordsmanship it actually was the ability to fight regardless of the circumstances.

Yamamoto shifted slightly allowing the Naginata pass harmlessly to his left and then he swung and cut the man's throat cleanly with his Katana.

Another jumped behind him with Nunchucks which had been swung at his right side, obvisouly showing the first attack was a set up for this one which would crush his skull if it hit, shame for him that Yamamoto decided to sacrifice his left arm to block it by turning his body into the Naginata which was falling to the ground he managed to create a defence avoiding a fatal hit, Yamamoto instantly sprung forward due to the Nunchuck User being off balance due to hitting his arm, then he was impaled by Yamamoto's katana straight through the right lung and then Yamamoto instantly backed off creating space between himself and the others who for now had only watched. Yamamoto's left arm had a massive purple bruise on it obviously bleeding internally, though he could feel that the bone wasn't broken but fractured by the fact he could still move though it was extremely painful to do so.

"Grh." He growled to himself and looked at the rest of the elite guard, there was around 10 men left from the original 20 he had managed to kill 10 not without injuries however he had numerous small scrapes and cuts and obvious the injured arm.

Then a gasp distracted him, it was from one of the elite guard who was looking behind him, Yamamoto also turned slightly to see the white haired man who Naruto was fighting fall dead with blood pouring from his mouth down his kimono spilling it over the floor.

Yamamoto sprung into action and launched himself forwards and slashed the one who gasped before stabbing another, before having to block an attack from one of the elite guard who didn't lose his composure, he was armed with a simple katana however he could use it well striking at Yamamoto's weak left side but he was repelled by a quick backtrack and deflection. Another two who stood by also sprung into action and attacked, the first was armed with a basic spear with no decoration and the other had a western polearm, Yamamoto knew he wouldn't be able to block or deflect either attack but instead jumped back completely dodging both attacks and gaining valuable space to manoeuvre.

The first with the Katana moved forward again in tandem with the spear user following behind, Yamamoto deflected the Katana User's attack and then moved him in front of the second attack leaving him to be impaled by the spear, then Yamamoto in a great moment of pragmatism sliced right through the Katana User and managed to injure the Spear User causing a long cut across his chest which wasn't as deep as Yamamoto wanted it to be.

"Two Vagabonds had dared to attack me the great Byakko." An arrogant voice rang out. Yamamoto's breath stopped and he turned slowly feeling the power of Byakko his Spiritual Power was easily equal to Yamamoto's own.

Yamamoto also saw out of the corner of his eye, Naruto and a new person with brown hair and a Nodachi had also stopped fighting and looked to the top of the stairs where Byakko stood.

Byakko looked like a man in his prime with a strong face and short white hair paired with intimidating yellow feline eyes, he was wearing not the usual attire for those in the Afterlife but rather more elaborate, with no sandals on his feet and very patterned and crafted black hakama paired with a long golden haori which exposed his chest which was rigid and had a single scar on it, which was going form his throat to the bottom of his stomach, it looked like someone had tried to split him in half.

"Well Sasaki what reason is there for this grievous attack which has taken some of the lives of my elite guard?" He questioned looking furious.

"Byakko-Sama, they are not normal Vagabonds they have specialised training as well as a decent amoung of Spiritual Power." Sasaki explained with a small hint of fear.

"You." Byakko began but was interrupted when Naruto suddenly appeared infront of him and rammed his right fist straight into his jaw sending him back into the wall.

"Oy, anyone ever tell ya it's rude to ignore guests asshole." Naruto said looking at the dust which had been kicked up from Byakko going through the wall.

"Hey, I'm talking to you." Naruto began to speak but was also interupted and jumped back down the stairs as lightning erupted from the dust which would have impaled him if he stayed still.

"You disgusting ingrate how dare you." Byakko's voice rang out in pure outrage. He appeared back at the top of the stairs glaring right at Naruto with electrical discharges erupting from his skin. "Ah, Shit." Naruto said as he looked at the angry Warlord.

End Chapter 2 Raiding the palace

* * *

AN: Well here's chapter 2, hope you all enjoyed it, And I will mention that it is known within the Bleach Universe that Spritual Pressure can manifest as an element, in this case it is before the creation of Zanpakuto's as such there is no medium but the body for Spiritual Energy to be manifested and since Byakko has been around a long time he has had the time to train such an ability.

EDIT: I FUCKING HATE THE DOC MANAGER, seriously I use notepad to write the chapters easily then I use the Libre Office Writer which the site recommends and it doesn't even fucking work. I had to go through this entire chapter and seperate each fucking line and paragraph before actually editing it since i had to copy and paste it but then it doesnt leave any gaps and just clumps it together, I'm so fucking annoyed.


End file.
